


В шахматы так не играют

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, Chess, Eraqus makes up his own chess rules, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Socially Awkward Xehanort, but it depends on how tightly fastened your shipper goggles are, has this ship sailed??, kinda like canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Перевод выполнен в рамках ФБ 2019.





	В шахматы так не играют

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess Does Not Work That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804933) by [Feriku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feriku/pseuds/Feriku). 



Зеанорт был всегда хорош в шахматах.

Пожалуй, даже слишком хорош.

Когда он был ребёнком, на Островах Судьбы закончились оппоненты его возраста, и никто из взрослых, которым он бросал вызов, не смог его обыграть. Зеанорт думал, что это наконец изменится, когда добрался до мира Scala Ad Caelum, но с кем бы мальчик ни вступал в бой в этой игре, он всегда оказывался победителем.

Ему нравилось побеждать… Но если нет никаких сложностей на пути к победе, то и веселья в игре никакого не остаётся.

— Эй, Зеанорт?

Тихий голос оторвал его от удручающих мыслей, когда тот шёл обратно в свою комнату. Он повернулся. Эракус стоял, глядя на него. Лицо другого носителя Ключа-клинка было таким же радостным и простодушным, как и всегда. Он приветствовал Зеанорта всякий раз, когда они встречались, и они один раз сыграли вместе партию в шахматы, но сейчас он впервые начал с ним разговор.

Слегка удивлённый — большая часть людей обычно не начинала разговор с ним первыми — Зеанорт ждал, что же скажет его товарищ по учёбе.

— Может, мы ещё как-нибудь сыграем в шахматы? — спросил Эракус.

Зеанорт фыркнул:  
— Я не соглашаюсь на матчи-реванши.

— Ну же, пожалуйста?

— Нет.

Эракус сложил руки на груди.

— Ты просто боишься, что проиграешь мне, 

— Нет, не боюсь, — сказал Зеанорт. — Я не боюсь проиграть кому-либо.

Второй мальчишка нахально усмехнулся.

— Докажи.

— Хорошо. Сегодня днём сыграем в шахматы.

***

Зеанорт встретил Эракуса там же, где они сыграли в шахматы впервые, в тихом месте, где они могли сидеть у окна. Зеанорт предпочитал быть рядом с окнами, когда только возможно, просто чтобы напоминать себе о том, что сейчас он может исследовать весь мир. Он больше не был взаперти. 

Эракус счастливо напевал что-то себе под нос, выставляя свои серебряные фигуры на шахматную доску. Неужели он не помнит, как был побеждён в их первой игре? Он был невыносимо радостным.

Покачав головой, Зеанорт выстроил свои золотые фигуры на другой стороне доски.

— Ох… Почти забыл свои колесницы! — Эракус потянулся к своему карману и достал оттуда ещё две серебряные фигуры, поставив их перед пешками.

Зеанорт уставился на него.

— В шахматах нет фигуры, которая называется колесницей.

— Есть, конечно же, — Эракус легонько ткнул на поставленные им фигуры.

— Я знаю, как играть в шахматы, Эракус. У каждого игрока есть король, ферзь, две ладьи, два коня, два слона и восемь пешек.

— Верно! И две колесницы.

Зеанорт скрестил руки на груди. 

— У меня нет никаких колесниц.

— Я не виноват. Я их не брал.

Он пристально смотрел на Эракуса довольно долгое время, и Эракус смотрел на него в ответ с таким невинным выражением лица, что Зеанорт не был до конца уверен, что с этим делать. В конце концов, он пожал плечами. Если Эракус хочет играть с дополнительными фигурами, то пусть будет так.

— Как ходят колесницы?

— Как ладьи, — сказал Эракус, — за исключением того, что они могут проходить сквозь другие фигуры.

Зеанорт потёр лоб.

— Хорошо. Давай начинать.

Это должно быть интересно.

***

После часа игры, Зеанорт победил. Дополнительные фигуры Эракуса внесли немного проблем в его привычные стратегии, из-за чего игра была куда более длинной и сложной, чем те, к которым он привык. Тем не менее, в конце он всё равно оказался победителем. 

— Это было весело, — сказал Эракус, убирая свои фигуры. — Хочешь сыграть ещё раз как-нибудь?

Зеанорт удивленно моргнул, и другой мальчик улыбнулся, глядя на него. Поражение, похоже, совсем его не беспокоило. Конечно, не было никакого смысла принимать третий вызов, ведь Зеанорт уже доказал, что может обыграть Эракуса во второй раз…

...но впервые за много лет играть в шахматы было весело.

— Как насчет завтра? — спросил он.

***

Зеанорт почти победил. Фигуры Эракуса заканчивались с большой скоростью, и хотя у него хорошо получалось держать своего короля под защитой, это не могло длиться вечно. Как только он совершит следующий ход, Зеанорт начнёт наступать.

Его королева была самой лучшей целью, но, возможно, этот слон… 

Построению стратегии внезапно наступил конец в момент, когда Эракус взял одну из захваченных им золотых пешек и поставил её на свою сторону доски.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Зеанорт. — Это моя фигура.

Эракус покачал головой.

— Уже нет. Твоя фигура решила сменить сторону.

— В шахматы так не играют!

— Конечно же, играют, — сказал Эракус. — Эта фигура — моя. Я её забрал.

— Ты её захватил. Это значит, что она больше не участвует в игре.

— Она была захвачена, а не убита, — Эракус осуждающе посмотрел на него. — Неужели ты убивал мои шахматные фигуры, Зеанорт?

Он даже не знал, как на это ответить.

Эракус пожал плечами.

— Ну, я не знаю, что ты делал с фигурами, которые захватил, но с фигурами, которые захватил я, хорошо обращаются в заключении, и они согласились сменить сторону.

Зеанорт долго смотрел на него, затем закатил глаза и схватил серебряную ладью, ранее забранную у Эракуса. И с громким стуком поставил её на шахматную доску. 

— Некоторые из твоих фигур тоже не так уж верны.

Эракус засиял.

— Видишь? Вот теперь ты погружаешься в дух этой игры!

***

— Эй, Зеанорт?

— Что?..

— Тебе не кажется, что наша шахматная доска немножко… скучная? 

— Это шахматная доска.

— Да, но разве не было интереснее, если бы мы подняли клетки на разные уровни?

— Ладно… 

— Отлично! Я принесу её завтра.

***

Игры стали повседневной рутиной.

Каждый день в свободное от учёбы и тренировок время Зеанорт встречался с Эракусом в одном и том же месте, чтобы сыграть партию в шахматы. И каждый раз он не имел и малейшего понятия о том, что мог сделать Эракус.

И, несмотря на то, как это раздражало — а Эракус, похоже, не осознавал, что делает что-то раздражающее, и это было самым раздражающим — Зеанорт никогда не пропускал их игры. Несколько раз он даже ловил себя на том, что с нетерпением ждёт их.

Он с хмурым видом осматривал шахматную доску, пока второй мальчик раздумывал над своим следующим ходом. Казалось нечестным, что он сумел настолько сильно привязаться к Эракусу просто потому, что тот был безумцем в шахматах. У них никогда не было красивых партий в нормальные шахматы, нет. И Эракус никогда не просил заняться с ним чем-то ещё. Если они не были на тренировке, они играли в шахматы, и все же Зеанорт продолжал приходить сюда снова и снова, будто попавшись в какую-то ловушку.

Эракус наконец совершил свой ход. В своих раздумьях Зеанорт позволил ему достаточно приблизиться, чтобы захватить его ферзя, что ставило короля в опасное положение. Мальчик захватил эту фигуру с его обычной улыбкой, настолько невинной, что это выводило из себя.

— Шах.

Хватит.

Зеанорт выхватил захваченного ферзя у Эракуса.

— К сожалению, эта фигура на самом деле является очень опасным магом, который только что направил на всю твою армию магическое адское пламя, уничтожая их и оставляя твоего короля совершенно беспомощным! — он столкнул все серебряные фигуры с доски. — Мат.

Он наклонился, чтобы собрать фигуры, которые столкнул на пол, и его ярость тут же пропала. Тем не менее, выпрямляясь, он готовился сказать Эракусу то, что о нём думает после того, как мальчик пожалуется на его тактику. 

Но Эракус не выглядел рассерженным. Вместо этого, он что-то записывал в свой блокнот.

— Как ты сказал, магическое адское пламя? — он закрыл блокнот и расплылся в улыбке. — Это было действительно круто, Зеанорт.

Зеанорт взмахнул руками, сдаваясь.  
— А-аргх, ты такой странный! Конечно же, тебе это понравилось — Смирившись с тем, что он встрял в эти нелепые шахматные партии с Эракусом навсегда, он начал убирать свои фигуры.

— Ты… Думаешь, что я странный?

Каждый в каждом из миров, вероятно, знал, что Эракус был странным. 

Зеанорт поднял голову, чтобы сказать об этом мальчику… и застыл.

Эракус выглядел искренне задетым.

Эракус, всегда улыбающийся, реагирующий на каждое поражение радостным предложением сыграть ещё раз, выглядевший восхищённым тем, каким способом Зеанорт обыграл его в последнем матче, выглядел так, как будто сейчас расплачется.

Зеанорт не был хорош в поддержке людей. Или в том, как их успокаивать. Или, в общем-то, в чём угодно, что не включало в себя обыгрывания людей в шахматах или в сражениях на Ключах-Клинках. Если Эракус начал бы плакать, он не был бы уверен в том, что ему делать, кроме того, чтобы, возможно, уйти из комнаты.

И если это означает, что их шахматным партиям придёт конец… Внезапно перспектива не встречаться с Эракусом каждый день стала ощущаться гораздо хуже, чем раздражение, возникающее из-за его ежеминутных изменений в правилах. Зеанорт не мог поверить, что вообще раздражался на него из-за них.

Поэтому он протянул руку и осторожно похлопал мальчика по плечу. 

— Мне нравятся странные вещи.

Ох, здорово. Да уж, хорошая работа, Зеанорт. Он был достаточно красноречив, когда нужно было произносить речь, но если нужно поддержать кого, лучшее, что он смог придумать — это?

Он умудрился неловко похлопать мальчика по плечу ещё раз.

— Почему бы нам не сыграть снова?

Только что он получил награду «Самого Плохого в Утешении Человека в Мире», если бы такая только существовала.

Но взгляд Эракуса стал ярче. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Да, конечно, — Зеанорт избегал его взгляда. — Мне нравится играть в шахматы с тобой.

Без предупреждения Эракус бросился через всю доску и обнял его.

— Ты действительно хороший друг, — сказал он, пока Зеанорт сидел неподвижно и старался не запаниковать из-за этого неожиданного проявления привязанности. Наконец Эракус отпустил его. — Я подготовлю доску.

— Хорошо.

Как только все фигуры вновь стояли на своих местах, Эракус встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся.

Почти против своей воли, Зеанорт улыбнулся в ответ.

Своему… другу.

Он немного успокоился и покачал головой. Какие бы правила Эракус ни придумал бы в этот раз, игра точно будет интересной.


End file.
